


somewhere beyond the sea

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, MerMay, TentaKylo, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Who put plot in my tentacle porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: After making a bargain with sea witch Snoke, Rey is having doubts about her side of the deal. Snoke's apprentice showing up out of the waves in the middle of the night doesn't make things any less confusing.





	somewhere beyond the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MerMay! This took way too long, and somehow ended up even longer than my last unnecessarily long PWP. Mind the tags; this is exactly what it sounds like.

Rey stares out at the sea as the sun sinks below the horizon. The air turns cold and the lights and sounds from the village behind her grow louder, but she stays on the chilled sand, mind still being drawn back to the same paths.

When Snoke had offered her the use of his abilities to help her find the answers she wanted in exchange for her own powers, she’d barely thought twice. She’d never known she’d had the kind of magic the sea witch wielded, and it was worth it giving up something she’d never used for the answers to the belonging she’d always been searching for, that she’d thought she could find somewhere else. At first, she’d thought the emptiness inside of her was just a result of the transformation, same as the weakness in her new limbs. But after weeks on land, it hasn’t abated. 

She raises her leg from the sand and looks at the red sole of her new foot. It still hurts to walk on it, and she supposes if she stays, she’d get used to it. She wonders if the same is true for the hollowness in her chest. 

She hears the songs from the village she left floating across the sand, and the emptiness only grows worse. Tonight, the city on the edge of the sea holds a memorial for their lost prince, who disappeared ten years ago. Some say he drowned in the night, some that the sea witch took him. It was amusing and a little frightening to hear the people on land speak of the witch with the same fear as those under the waves. She wonders if the prince felt the same longing she did, and if he found himself trapped on the other side. 

It was the memorial-turned-festival that had driven her down here, feeling like she didn’t belong in the throngs of people all mourning a loss she didn’t have a part in. They looked at her as if they pitied her when she asked questions, like some lost child they had to keep the truth of the world from. Even Rose and Finn, who’d helped her through everything, looked at each other over her shoulder in some mutual understanding of a worry they couldn’t explain to her. 

She’d hoped for years that she could find the belonging she wanted out of the sea, and now land has left her just as driftless. She wraps her arms around herself and shivers. 

The dark waters lap at the sand below her feet, and she thinks about reaching out to touch them. She remembers swimming to the shore from the sea witch’s cave, thrashing through the water without her tail and then dragging herself onto the sand, but the journey was more instinct than anything. She misses the water surrounding her instead of the air that bites with cold more often than not. She wonders if the water would be kinder to her new skin, but doesn’t dare try. 

Her blank gaze catches on a dark shape on the water, just beyond the breakers, and she blinks. It’s too smooth to be a rock, and hasn’t ducked back beneath the surface like a fish. It floats closer and she sees other dark shadows under the surface. A thrill of foreboding runs through her. 

A few feet away from the shoreline, the shape emerges from the water, revealing a pale face and chest, gleaming under the moonlight. Rey gasps softly as Kylo Ren’s dark eyes lock on hers. 

Her heart beats faster. “What do you want?” He doesn’t say anything but swims nearer, leaning forward to stay under the waves as much as he can, his tentacles spread across the sand. He comes nearly close enough for her to reach out a hand and touch, but not quite. 

“Is it Snoke?” she whispers. “What else can he want?”

He slowly shakes his head, eyes never leaving hers. She watches him, waiting for whatever message he’s been sent to deliver. He’s alone, his shoulder free of the creeping touch of the sea witch, but he can’t leave behind the dark reach of his master. The monstrous shape of him is the price he’s paid for the dark forces he uses. She wonders if eventually he’ll look like Snoke, bone pale and twisted, and feels sick.

“You’re empty,” he says finally, and she starts. “I can feel it.” She scowls at him, ready to kick sand in his face and flee back to the city. It’s because of him and his master that she’s like this. He notices her glare and his dark eyes widen. “No, Rey, please.” He reaches out to her, hand emerging from the waves. “I feel it too.” 

She freezes from where she’s turned to push herself off the sand. Everything about him screams honesty, from the strain in his limbs to the pain in his brown eyes, and most tellingly, the lack of his hovering master. Rey doesn’t know what deal Kylo made with the sea witch to become his apprentice, but she knows she’s not the only one Snoke has taken advantage of. The seas and even the land are full of stories of his work, spells that are never what the bargainer wanted. But desperation is willing to try anything.

Slowly, she shifts to her knees and leans out across the edge of the water to meet his touch. Only their fingers brush, but it’s as if the world shifts at the contact. Kylo inhales sharply and stretches further, until the length of his hand slides against her and he grasps her wrist. He tugs it, and she thinks for a wild moment that he means to drag her back to the water, drown her under the waves like the sirens do to their prey, and she pulls back with a jerk. 

“Rey,” he says again, still reaching out.

She holds her hand close to her chest, the skin still burning from his touch. He drags himself up onto the sand, tentacles exposed to the air. “Rey,” he repeats. He says her name somewhere between a plea and a prayer, like she can give him the answers he’s looking for. She doesn’t know how, can’t answer her own questions, but everything had felt right for a moment, and she wants that again. 

She bypasses his outstretched hand and presses her palm against his chest. The water has left his skin cool and slick, and he gasps at the contact. He watches her with wide eyes as her other hand joins the first, spreading across the broad expanse of him. He’s barely breathing under her touch, looking terrified that moving might scare her away. Her own breath comes short in her chest as her eyes lock with his. 

She remembers the moment when she’d signed the deal with Snoke. The sea witch had wasted no time in exacting his part of the deal, sickly grin spread across his face. She’d locked eyes with Kylo across the cavern, Snoke’s silent enforcer in the shadows. He’d watched her sadly as something was pulled out of her, an extraction of parts of her soul she hadn’t known existed, anger and pain flashing across his pale face. As the world swam around her, she’d had the fleeting thought that he could feel her agony. She has the same sense again as he eyes bore into hers, like he can see deeper than she knows. 

It’s the kind of understanding she’s never felt, and stuck and lost as she is, she clings to it like a rock in a storm, even as she thinks he’s as adrift as she is. Emotions she doesn’t know what to do with overflow and spill off of her, and needing more of that connection, she leans in and presses her lips to his. 

He freezes like ice under her, and she thinks he might melt away into the ocean and let her fall into the water, but then he draws a shuddering gasp against her lips and pushes himself further up out of the waves. His hands come up to cup her face, dripping water down her jaw, and she tilts her head to kiss him deeper. His lips press soft and plush against hers, quickly warming as they move together. She tastes salt on him, stronger even than in the water, and a sharp tang that might be blood. She wonders wildly if she still tastes of the sea, but the way he groans and curls his hand around her neck tells her how thirsty he is for what she has to offer. 

She leans further into him, over the edge of the water that now laps at her dress. His arm lowers to wrap around her waist and his tentacles brush her knees as he braces himself against the sand. 

“Rey,” he whispers against her, awestruck. 

“I feel it too,” she echoes back to him, not knowing how to name this soul-deep connection resonating between them. 

His arm tightens around her waist, and his tentacles play lightly along her legs, curling over her ankles, as he gently encourages her to draw closer. She hesitates, looking down at the water.

“What about Snoke?” she asks. 

He shakes his head. “Not watching. I’ll keep him from you, I swear.”

She should ask how he knows for sure, how he thinks he can protect her when he can’t even protect himself. But she can feel his sincerity flow through her and knows in the same way that she’d fight the sea witch on her own if it meant keeping Kylo free from him. She responds instead with her mouth on his, leaning over him until both his arms wrap around her waist and bring her against him. 

The cool dampness of his chest seeps through her dress, but the warmth of his thick arms around her is enough to keep her from shivering. The water rises and falls over her calves and damp sand wiggles its way between her toes. Her arms brace themselves over his chest, spreading upwards, over his smooth skin. His tentacles writhe around them, brushing her legs gently at first, then more firmly when she responds by kissing him with more urgency. They wrap over her calves, pushing her dress out of the way, and she gasps when one finds a sensitive spot of the back of her knees. 

The muscles and form of her legs are still not entirely familiar to her, and she gets the feeling that he’s exploring her new appendages as much as she’s learning about them. The ends of his tentacles against her feet make her twitch, especially with the sore skin there, and he leaves those to let the waves wash over them. When he rolls his limbs along the muscles of her calves, it sends a pleasing shiver up the length of her legs, easing the tightness from sitting so long. He pauses above her knees, where her dress still falls down to cover her. The land people dress themselves far more than she’s used to, and she aches to be free again. 

“Please,” she tells Kylo, and his grip around her tightens reflexively. 

“Anything,” he promises.

His tentacles find their way to the edges of her clothing, the loose dress and shift she’d been given by her new friends, searching for her skin underneath. She shivers as he finds it, so many points of contact, tentacles curling around her limbs, sneaking up under her skirts. Impatiently, she pulls the dress up, trying to tug it over her head. She huffs as she gets caught in the laces crossing her back.

“Let me,” Kylo murmurs, and a tentacle pushes under the bindings and rips them off. She removes the dress the rest of the way and tosses it behind her, sighing with relief as her skin once again is bare. Humans and their obsession with covering themselves. Now the full length of Kylo presses against her, and she shivers again. Human bodies were also not built for the sea or the open like this, and she remembers with a shudder the way the air clawed at her when she first emerged from the ocean. 

“So cold,” Kylo murmurs. “Rey, let me - “ His tentacles wrap around her, and she gasps. The heat between them grows quickly, though the tips of his tentacles stay slightly chilled, and the shifts of pressure and temperature across her body are dizzying. 

He buries his head in her neck, sucking and lapping at the skin there, and her head falls back. She looks at the stars, eyes wide. They seem to blur together in a dance of light across the sky. She thinks she could follow them, float away in Kylo’s arms. A tentacle draws a line down her back and she moans, drawn back to her body all at once. She tugs Kylo’s dark hair, and his blown-dark eyes flick up to hers, the stars reflected in their depths. They kiss again, falling into each other desperately, and she almost envies him his limbs as she tries to cover all of him with her hands. 

His chest is too broad for her to span, even with her fingers stretched across the expanse of his skin. She’s not used to feeling small, but the way he can envelope her in his grasp is a brand new sensation. She thinks she should be scared, and would be if it were anyone else, to be so vulnerable, but the awe in his every touch only makes her feel more powerful. She does her best to give him the same comfort he gives her, cupping the back of his neck in her hand, running her fingers over the ridges of his chest, but quickly gets distracted with her explorations. Her hands drift inexorably lower, where the pale skin of his chest fades into the dark flesh that makes up his thick tentacles.

He shivers as she traces the edges of the ink-black skin and his tentacles flare out. Half of them still brace him on the sand, while the others wrap around her back and legs. The darker skin is slicker, like velvet under her touch, and she runs her hands down from his hips to the wide root of one limb. 

“Did Snoke do this to you?” she asks quietly. There’s no other creature in the ocean like him. 

“I did it to myself.” There’s more to that story, she knows, but he takes her lips again, and she lets him. 

The suckers on the underside of his tentacles drag over her skin as they drift over her, taking her example and exploring further. The two tentacles twined around her back wrap all the way to her front again, running up her ribs and brushing over her breasts. She jolts as they pass over her nipples, the sensitive skin tingling in his wake, and he returns to investigate further. The tentacles curl under her breasts, and she gasps at the sensation. They pass back and forth over her, teasing her with their ridges, and he watches her face eagerly as she descends into inarticulate sounds of pleasure. 

She thinks she starts to understands why the land people cover themselves, as he draws more reactions out of her. She’d never realized she could be so sensitive, but she’s also never had anyone like him to test the limits of her pleasure. One tentacle draws aside, still moving against her, to allow room for his mouth to descend onto her. The contrast between the hot suction of his lips and the cool touch of his tentacles makes her arch into him, pressing herself further into his limbs and mouth. His hands clutch her hips, digging into her skin.

Almost as if they’re moving on their own, his tentacles around her legs slide further upward, lingering in the hollow of her knees and then continuing to climb. She shifts her legs on the sand, spreading them to give him more room. He lifts his head from her breast, wide-eyed. She still may be getting the hang of her changed body, but she knows where everything is, has explored herself with her own hands. His tentacles flick hesitantly up her inner thighs, and her breath hitches. When they finally reach the apex between her thighs, she jolts under his touch. Carefully, one tentacle slides back and forth over the edges of her folds. Her chest heaves, and she looks down at him hungrily. 

In a sudden motion, he wraps one tentacle around her back, one around her knees, and uses the others to brace her as he sweeps her legs out from under her and lays her back on the beach. She lands half on the wet sand, half on her discarded dress, the waves lapping up to her calves and back again. 

“Want to see,” he murmurs near her ear, laying kisses across her jaw and down her chest as he sinks lower. “Need to see all of you.” 

Two tentacles slide up her body to play over her breasts, keeping her gasping as his hands gently pull her thighs apart. She willingly spreads them, aching a bit as she accommodates the width of him. His thumbs rub high on her thighs, both soothing and arousing, as he drinks in her revealed flesh. She doesn’t properly know what he sees, but she knows she likes the way he looks at her, like he’s holding himself back from devouring her whole. She feels the same way. His tentacles curl around her thighs and descend over her mound as he watches. One presses between her folds, dipping into the wetness dripping from her. It drags along the length of her, from her ass up to the tender bud at the top of her folds that makes her legs spasm under his touch. He returns there and the cool tip of his tentacle flicks back and forth until she cries out, voice echoing across the empty beach.

The sounds of the village have faded to nothing in the background. All she can focus on is him. She can feel the slickness spilling out of her that makes his movements easier, her body readying itself for him even in this form. While the one tentacle keeps teasing the peak of her sex, the other slips lower, to the source of the wetness. It traces her entrance, circling around until she arches her hips up into his touch. It slips into her and they both gasp.

“So wet,” he groans. “Like you carry the ocean in you, Rey, I could drown in you.”

Carefully, he thrusts further, and she moans. It’s still slightly cool, though it warms quickly in the grip of her body. He slowly slides it in further, as if testing her limits. It’s half slick, half ridged as it passes into her, the ridges catching on her entrance and yielding as he continues. They feel even odder against her inner walls. His tentacles end as thin as her fingers but widen quickly, and she can feel as she stretches to let him fill her. He moves gradually, letting her adjust, stopping occasionally to pull out slightly and then resumes his determined plunge. She can feel her inner muscles spasming around him, clenching and releasing along his length. The constant rhythms on her breasts and above where he fills her resonate with the steady pressure of his entrance, and an unbelievable tension races from her sex up her spine. Her eyes tear as her pleasure crests and spills over, sending shockwaves throughout her body. 

He doesn’t let her rest, still pressing inexorably forward. Her climax doesn’t have the chance to fade before he’s building her to another. The tentacle curls over on itself inside of her, until she’s finally reached her limit.

“Stop,” she gasps, the tentacle at her entrance stretching her thickly. It’s not quite to the point of pain, hovering at some razor-edge of pleasure. Kylo stops immediately, and they lay together, panting. 

She takes stock of them in the pause: his tentacles writhing over her breasts, one circling endlessly above her entrance, one spreading and filling her beyond what she thought she could take, his hands branding her thighs as he keeps her open to him. As he holds still, he’s unable to keep his limbs from twitching on and inside her, and she aches.

“So good, Kylo, need more,” she tells him, stretching to reach his dark hair. It sticks between her fingers as he looks up at her in awe. She meets his gaze and smirks. She wants all of him. His mouth hangs open as his gaze drags over her, from her small breasts swollen pink with his attentions over her muscled stomach to where her body stretches around him. All at once, he pulls free of her, and she cries out in disappointment. She aches with emptiness, her body begging for his touch.

“What -” she demands, but then he comes back, pulling on her hips, arms, shoulders, turning her over on the sand and up. She braces her hands and knees on the beach, slightly dizzy with the change of pace.

He can cover her more completely from this angle, and quickly takes advantage of that. He stretches over her back, their slick skin sliding together, and nips at her neck before sliding back down to look at her. His tentacles surround her legs, writhing between them, and the smooth flesh of his abdomen brushes against her ass when she arches into him. She does it again, pressing harder. His hands run from her waist up to her chest, gripping tight enough to feel every notch along the way, spanning nearly the width of her body. She can feel the desperation in his touch and fully intends to drive him over the edge. 

His hands return to her hips, and she angles herself up to his gaze. The heat of his eyes on her is palpable, but he doesn’t do anything. The tentacles wrapped around her legs stop just short of where she wants them. 

“Please, Kylo,” she moans, falling forward onto her elbows. He gasps sharply as she’s further exposed to him. “Want you so much.”

The tentacle soaked in her arousal curls up from her leg and over her ass, resting below the curve of her back, while others run up her body. A couple return to her breasts, finding sensitive points on her ribs and high on the inside of her arms on their way, and his suckers drag greedily over her. Another flicks over her neck, in the hollow where he’d pressed his sucking kisses. It slides up further, over her jaw, and she turns her head to take it between her lips. The taste of salt is even stronger here, along with a bitter musk like the sea air before a storm. She feels more than hears Kylo’s groan as she sucks at the end of him, and she grins through full lips. Her tongue twines around it, mimicking the grip of his tentacles elsewhere.

More tendrils further envelope her legs, one reaching out to hover between them before gently passing back and forth over her sex. She squirms under the light touch, tries to angle herself to get more of it, but his hold on her is complete. She gives a muffled shout around the tentacle filling her mouth and presses back towards him as much as she can. He leans over her again, face resting against her back, and she feels his lips curve into a smile as another tentacle reaches higher, ever so slightly slipping into her entrance. She jolts back again, desperate for more of him, and succeeds in taking another couple of inches into her. He cries out into her skin, his tentacles tightening around her nearly enough to stop her blood in her veins. His hot breath fans over the sweat and slick and seawater on her back and she shivers, which turns into a full-body shudder when the tentacle inside her can’t keep from shallowly flicking back and forth. 

Kylo draws himself up again, holding on to her as he looks down to her dripping sex. She thinks he’ll take her just as gradually as earlier, but before she can reach down to shove him into her, he thrusts sharply, slamming into her body. She’s shoved forward on the sand and cries out into the night. His body curls over her as if stricken. 

“Rey,” he chants, over and over. “ _Rey_.”

She moans and calls his name back to him, though the sound is lost between his tentacles. He fills and empties her in a jagged rhythm, never giving her a moment’s rest. His hands balance her, long fingers wrapped over her the jut of her hips, his fingertips hot points of pressure low on her stomach. One of her hands leaves the sand, reaching down to squeeze his limbs where they move over her, but another thrust from behind knocks her off balance and she quickly braces herself again. Her hands dig into the sand to hold her up as he does his best to overwhelm her. 

The tentacle resting below her back slowly reaches further down, prodding at her other opening above where she’s already filled, still slick with both their essence. It presses inside and she nearly bites down on the tentacle in her mouth. He freezes, thinking he’s hurt her, but she moans around him and arches her hips back for more. He takes the hint and gradually slips into her, moving with a care at complete contrast to the way his other tentacles writhe around and inside her. It’s a strange sensation, even more so than everything else he’s doing to her, but she decides quickly she likes it, likes being so stuffed with him that it feels like she’s stretched at the seams. 

He’s _everywhere_ \- at her breasts, her sex, her mouth, limbs winding over her sides and legs and filling her completely everywhere he can. He leans over and licks up her back, and she can’t help but arch into him. She spasms around him again and his responding groan sounds as if it’s torn out of him. His movements take on a new desperation, every limb writhing frantically, and it’s almost more than she can take. Rey responds as best she can, even as he tries to wring every last bit of energy from her. She rocks her hips back into him, matching his hunger with her own. Her body responds almost without her having to think as they exhaust themselves against each other. 

The tentacle buried in her sex seems to swell, and her inner muscles clench around it. Without any further warning, it spills hotly into her, adding another level of sensation to her already overtaxed body. Her mind blanks as his seed seeps out the edges of where he fills her, sent into a final earth-shattering peak. Everything turns white as her body screams with pleasure. As if in the distance, she can hear Kylo’s hoarse cry echoing hers. With a moan, he collapses over her, bearing them both into the beach. 

He’s bigger than any human, so his weight forces her into shallow breaths as she pants for air in the wake of her climax. She grunts and shifts under him, trying to push him off of her at least a little. She doesn’t want him to go far. He gets the hint and turns slightly onto his side, keeping her tight against him. His tentacles withdraw from inside of her but don’t leave her body, which she’s grateful for. His bulk keeps her protected from the night air. 

His arms wrap around her ribs, copying the comforting grip of his tentacles. His head tucks itself over her shoulder, nuzzling at her neck. “Thank you,” he says into her skin.

Her heart pounds as she reaches behind her to curl a hand over his neck and drag him to her mouth. She kisses him deeply, trying to pour all her emotions into the embrace. “Thank you,” she returns, and kisses him again. 

Eventually, their lips part, and they fall back to the beach, both still worn out. 

“What do we do now?” she finally asks, eyes fixed on some sandy point in the distance. His arms and tentacles tighten around her. 

“I have to go back,” he says quietly. “Snoke will come for me.” She nods, throat tight. She knew better than to think that one night of finding comfort in each other would solve everything. He seems to sense her tangled emotions. “I’ll come back,” he assures her, voice strained with desperation. 

She’s not used to trusting those kinds of words, but from Kylo, she wants to, more than anything. “Okay.”

He turns her in her arms so that she lies back on the beach and he can see her face. “I promise, Rey,” he says, eyes looking into hers pleadingly.

Instead of answering, she leans up and kisses him again. She tastes salt and doesn’t know if it’s them or the ocean. She drinks from him, letting the way his hand caresses her face soothe the ache in her chest.

“Hold me,” she says when they break for air, and he does. Together, they look out to the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do have more ideas for this, because somehow these idiots developed feelings and a plot _again_ , but I cannot write that until at least July. I have way too many things to be writing XD.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/174278113343/somewhere-beyond-the-sea) and please let me know what you think below!


End file.
